La Muerte en Equestria
by LaMuerteTeAsecha
Summary: Esto pasa después de la cuarta temporada de My little pony. Un nuevo enemigo amenaza con destruir todo y solo hay alguien que puede detenerlo
1. Chapter 1

La muerte en equestria prologo

Era una noche hermosa como todas las que da la princesa luna, todos los ponys de todas las

Ciudades y pueblos estaban dormidos, no había nadie en las calles.

En el bosque everfree solo se escuchaban lo sonidos de los animales y criaturas que Vivian ahí.

De repente apareció un destello rojo en lo más profundo del bosque, todos los animales y criaturas salieron espantados no por el destello era por otra cosa.

Cuando el destello de desvaneció se podía ver un unicornio encapuchado.

El unicornio abrió los ojos una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, luego volteo a otro lado y vio a un conejito.

Él lo vio con una sonrisa aterradora, luego el cuerno de unicornio empezó a brillar.

El conejito empezó a huir pero el unicornio disparo un rayo rojo contra el conejito y este exploto en miles de pedazos dejando un gran charco de sangre.

E vuelto. Dijo el unicornio con una voz aterradora y empezó a reír.

Esa risa se escuchó por todo el bosque everfree y espantaba a todos los animales.

Ahora tengo que ir a buscarlo. Dijo el unicornio desapareciendo en las sombras.


	2. LMEE Cap 1 El Unicornio Encapuchado

La Muerte en Equestria capitulo 1 El Unicornio encapuchado

Todo estaba bien en el mágico mundo de Equestria todo era tan pacifico, los ponys caminaban en todas partes y no ha pasado nada desde la ultima amenaza de equestria.

Twilight estaba en su nuevo castillo con todas sus amigas aceptó fluttershy que estaba en su casa cuidando a sus animales.

Las princesas estaban en canterlot con sus deberes reales.

Discord por su parte, bueno nadie lo ha visto desde lo que paso con Tirek.

Fluttershy estaba en su casa alimentando a sus animales cuando de repente sales más animales del bosque everfree pero estos estaban bien asustados por algo.

una ardilla salto hacia fluttershy con mucho temor en su cara.

Que te pasa amiguito. dijo fluttershy pero este no dijo nada solo se estubo ocultando en el pecho de fluttershy.

Que es lo que estará pasando en el bosque everfree. se pregustaba fluttershy.

Entre los arboles del bosque el unicornio encapuchado la estaba observando.

Esa debe ser una de las ex portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. pensó

Fluttershy sintió como si estuviera siendo observada y volteo a su alrededor pero no vio nada.

Tengo que decirle esto a las chicas. Dijo fluttershy y fue en marcha al castillo de twilight.

No tengo tiempo para seguirla, tengo que buscarlo. Dijo el unicornio encapuchado y desapareció.

En Canterlot la princesa celestia estaba en su habitación en su cama viendo un florero con un ramo de flores de colores en él. Ella estaba recordando cuando Discord se las dio en el castillo de Twilight después de la derrota de Tirek.

De repente la puerta de la habitación de celestia se abre y entra Luna. Ella la mira viendo el florero con las flores y también vio una sonrisa en la cara de celestia.

Hermana. Dijo luna pero celestia no le hiso caso ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Hermana. Dijo luna un poco mas fuerte pero celestia seguía sin hacerle caso.

Hermana. Dijo luna gritando lo cual celestia salto de la cama.

si hermana. Dijo celestia

¿Que te pasa? vine a hablar contigo de algo pero te encuentro viendo las flores que te dio discord como una tonta. Dijo Luna

A sí. Dijo celestia un poco roja.

¿Qué el lo que te pasa? Dijo luna confundida

Celestia no hiso nada más que ver a su hermana y luego volteo a ver a las flores de nuevo.

Celestia no me digas que. Dijo Luna.

¿Qué?. Dijo celestia.

Te estas enamorando de discord. Dijo luna

cc...claro que no dijo celestia. Sonrojándose a niveles épicos.

claro que si. Dijo Luna riéndose.

Deja de reírte. Dijo celestia enojada pero ella no sabía si era cierto lo que luna dijo, que estaba empezando a enamorarse de discord.

Bueno hermana te dejare sola con tus pensamientos. Dijo luna burlonamente y saliendo de la habitación de celestia.

Celestia solo dio un gran suspiro.

Twilight y sus amigas estaban charlando en la sala de los tronos cuando de repente entra fluttershy y corre hacia las demás

Chicas. Dijo Fluttershy

Qué. Dijeron las demás.

Algomuyextrañoestapasandoenelbosqueeverfree. Dijo Fluttershy.

Wow Fluttershy cálmate. Dijo rainbow dash.

Bien, algo muy extraño está pasando en el bosque everfree. Dijo fluttershy

Que está pasando. Dijo twilight.

Los animales salen del bosque everfree y están muy asustados. dijo fluttershy preocupada.

No te preocupes fluttershy debe ser solo discord que está asustando a los animales. dijo applejack.

concuerdo. Dijo rarity

No creo que sea discord porque yo lo sabría, además sentí como si alguien me estuviera observando. Dijo fluttershy.

¿Qué? ¿Quién?. Dijo twilight.

No se no pude ver a alguien. Dijo fluttershy.

Esto es serio debemos avisar a la princesa celestia. Dijo twilight.

Spike ven. dijo twilight.

¿Qué? twilight. pregunto spike.

envíale esto a la princesa celestia. Dijo twilight

En otra parte de equestria Discord estaba caminando por ahí pensando en lo que hiso cuando traiciono a equestria para unirse a Tirek.

Por qué hice eso. pensó discord. por qué traicione a mis amigas.

Oh Discord no has cambiado nada. se ollo

¿Quién esta ahí?. Dijo discord

De los arboles salió el unicornio encapuchado.

Que gusto volver a verte discord. Dijo el unicornio.

CONTINUARA...


	3. LMEE cap 2

La Muerte En Equestria capitulo 2 Amigo del pasado

Celestia iba caminando por los pasillos de su palacio hasta que llego a la puerta de la habitación de Luna, ella tomo aire y toco la puerta, pocos segundos después Luna abrió la puerta.

Luna puedo pasar a hablar con usted. Dijo celestia

Claro hermana. Dijo luna con una sonrisa. Pasa.

Cuando celestia entro se sentaron en la cama de luna y celestia empezó a hablar.

Luna quiero hablar de lo que paso hace poco en mi habitación. Dijo celestia nerviosamente.

No te preocupes celestia no pasa nada. Dijo luna con una sonrisa.

En cerio. Dijo celestia.

Si celestia no me importa lo que pienses, son tus sentimientos no los míos. Dijo Luna. Ahora si creo en lo que dicen de que el amor es ciego.

Celestia solo dio un suspiro.

Solo una cosa mas hermana. Dijo Luna.

¿Qué?. Pregunto celestia.

Estas segura de que Discord siente lo mismo que tu. Dijo Luna.

No lo se ¿Por qué?. Dijo celestia.

Recuerda que hace mas de mil años Discord confeso sus sentimientos por ti y tu le rompiste el corazón. Dijo luna.

Celestia pensó un momento y se acordó de ese momento. Si me acuerdo. Dijo celestia tristemente agachando la cabeza.

Oh no te preocupes hermana, si te dio ese hermoso ramo de flores debe ser por algo. Dijo luna tratando de animar a su hermana.

Celestia volvió a recuperar la compostura y sonrió.

Tienes razón hermana. Dijo celestia alegremente y luego la abraza.

Luna simplemente le devolvió el abrazo.

De repente apareció una carta y celestia la abrió y se puso a leerla.

Que dice hermana. Dijo Luna.

Twilight dice que vendrá a discutir un asunto urgente. Dijo celestia.

En otra parte de equestria en un bosque se encontraban Discord y el unicornio encapuchado.

Que como que te da gusto verme, si ni se quien eres. Dijo discord confundido.

Oh discord tu siendo un idiota como siempre. Dijo el unicornio en modo de burla.

¿Qué? sabes a quien le estas hablando. Dijo discord severamente.

Si, a mi buen amigo discord. Dijo el unicornio.

Que yo no te conozco. Dijo discord.

A no me recuerdas verdad. Dijo el unicornio. Bueno te refrescare la memoria.

1500 años. Dijo el unicornio.

1500 años encerrado en otra dimensión por ti. Dijo el unicornio un poco mas fuerte.

Que aun no entiendo. Dijo discord confundido.

Bueno entonces mírame. Dijo el unicornio quitándose la capucha.

Discord se quedo con una cara de terror al ver el rostro del unicornio, era de color rojo oscuro, sus ojos eran un rojo mas claro y su melena era de color negro con azul oscuro, discord no lo podía creer.

Ahora ya me recuerdas. dijo el unicornio sonriendo.

happy star. Dijo discord.

Yo ya no me llamo así. Dijo con algo de ira.

Ese era mi antiguo nombre. Dijo el unicornio. Ahora me llamo Lord Death.

Buen nombre, por que te pusiste así. Dijo Discord.

Pronto lo sabrás. Dijo Lord Death.

Que estas haciendo aquí. Dijo Discord mientras con si magia levantaba una roca afilada sin que el se diera cuenta.

Bueno cuando volví a esta dimensión me dije, por que no voy a visitar a mi viejo amigo Discord. Dijo Lord Death con un tono burlón.

Ja Ja. Dijo discord mientras apuntaba hacia su dirección.

Bueno vallamos al punto. Dijo Death.

Cual. Dijo discord.

Únete a mi. Dijo Death.

¿Qué?. pregunto discord.

Si únete a mi juntos conquistaremos equestria y haremos lo que siempre e deseado, destruir a la Princesa Celestia. Dijo con maldad Death.

Que de ninguna manera yo nunca are eso. Dijo discord con ira.

¿Por qué no?, te encerró en piedra por mas de mil años por que no quieres ayudarme a matarla. le pregunto Death.

Discord no dijo nada.

Espera no me digas que... te... gustas celestia. Dijo Death.

Discord solo se sonrojo.

Jajajajajajajaja... te jajajajajaja... celestia. Death dijo riendo pero sin perder su postura.

Discord lo único que hiso fue lanzar la roca. la roca se acercaba a gran velocidad a Lord Death pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar el alzo el casco y rompió la roca en pedazos.

Discord solo miro con asombro tenia muy buenos reflejos y una fuerza brutal.

co-como hiciste eso. Dijo discord

A eso lo aprendes cuando estas 1500 años encerrado. Dijo Death.

Discord pudiste haber hecho las cosas fáciles pero por tu amor a la princesita perdiste la oportunidad de vivir. Dijo mientras corría hacia el con una gran velocidad y golpeándolo con fuerza. Ese golpe fue tan fuerte que fue hacia una roca que estaba a unos 100 metros y la roca se rompía al contacto con discord. Discord solo se agarro el estomago por el dolor que sentía de ese golpe.

Lord Death se acerco y dijo. No discord no voy a matarte aun, eso no seria divertido.

Su cuerno se ilumino con una luz roja. Solo voy a aplicarte un hechizo de sueño que te dormirá por 3 años. Dijo Death.

Cuando despiertes será mejor fueras a decirle a tu princesa que se preparen por que voy a venir con un ejercito para conquistar equestria y después de eso todos morirán. Dijo Lord Death con una voz demoniaca.

No. Dijo discord débilmente.

Si. Dijo Death. Nos vemos en 3 años

Luego le lanzo el hechizo y Discord cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido.

Duerme bien amigo. Dijo Lord Death

Ahora a buscar un lugar donde pueda crear un ejercito. Dijo Lord Death y desapareció en las sombras.

CONTINUARA...


	4. LMEE Cap 3 Tres años

La Muerte En Equestria capitulo 3 Tres años

Twilight y sus amigas llegaron a canterlot, Fluttershy era la que ya estaba impaciente por decirle a las princesas lo que paso en el bosque everfree.

Tranquila fluttershy. Dijo twilight.

Como puedo estar tranquila cuando algo esta asustando a los demás en el bosque everfree. Dijo fluttershy casi gritando.

Ya te dije fluttershy que puede ser discord. Dijo rainbow dash.

y yo ya te dije que no por que yo lo sabria. Contesto fluttershy.

Bueno solo hay que ir con la princesa y decirle lo que paso. Dijo applejack

Es cierto. Dijo Pinkie saltando con entusiasmo.

cuando legaron a la sala del trono en el castillo se encontraron con las dos princesas.

Chicas de que es lo que querían hablar. Dijo celestia.

Pues verá princesa... Dijo Twilight antes de que fluttershy la interrumpió. Algo esta asustando a todos los animales en el bosque everfree.

A... si. Dijo twilight

y tienen alguna idea de quien fue. Dijo Luna.

yo sigo creyendo que fue discord. Dijo rainbow dash.

Rainbow te digo por ultima vez que el no fue. Dijo fluttershy gritando.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír gritar al pony mas tímido que habían conocido.

Lo siento, es que estoy preocupado de lo que pueda estar asustando a los animales. Dijo fluttershy en su tono normal de voz. Además alguien me estaba observando en el momento que los animales salieron del bosque everfree.

Sabes quien podría ser. Dijo celestia.

No, por que cuando me di la vuelta no había nadie. Dijo fluttershy.

Bueno chicas no se preocupen solo pudo haber sido un animal salvaje quien los asusto. Dijo celestia y todas la yeguas se tranquilizaron acepto fluttershy. van a ver que todo va a salir bien.

En el momento que celestia dijo esas palabras una carta apareció de repente, todos se sorprendieron a esto y celestia abrió la carta.

¿Qué dice princesa?. le pregunto twilight.

celestia solo les mostro la carta y todas pusieron una cara de miedo al ver lo que decía. ME VENGARE. decía la carta.

Ahora si me crees que no fue discord rainbow. Dijo fluttershy

Rainbow solo asintió.

Que aremos ahora hermana. Dijo luna preocupada.

No lo se hermana. Dijo celestia. Pero ustedes chicas regresen a ponyville y manténgase atentas a cualquier cosa sospechosa. Todas acintieron. Y tu fluttershy busca a discord para ver si nos puede ayudar con esto.

Claro princesa. Dijo fluttreshy y todas se fueron.

Hermana hay que estar preparadas esto puede ser un nuevo mal. Dijo celestia.

La noche ya había caído en todo equestria todos estaban dormidos. Pero en un callejos había tres ponys asaltando a una unicornio.

Danos todo lo que tengas. Dijo uno de los ponys

No tengo nada. Dijo la unicornio asustada.

Sera mejor que no nos mientas o te aremos daño. Dijo otro de los ponys.

No les estoy mintiendo. Dijo mas fuerte la unicornio.

Muy bien entonces. Dijo un pony sacando una navaja.

La unicornio solo gritaba.

Sera mejor que dejen a la señorita. Dijo una voz detrás de los ponys. Todos dieron lo vuelta y vieron al unicornio encapuchado.

O qué. Dijo el pony con la navaja. Nos golpearas.

Bueno estaba pensando en inmovilizarlos pero bueno si ustedes quieren los golpeare. Dijo Lord Death.

El pony con la navaja con enojo fue corriendo hacia el y lo apuñalo en el pecho.

La unicornio solo grito cuando vio al pony enterrando la navaja al unicornio encapuchado.

El pony levanto la vista para ver al unicornio encapuchado como si nada.

Bien ahora es mi turno. dijo Lord Death y lo golpeo en la cara y lo mando hasta una pated de piedra de una casa vieja y esta se rompió al contacto.

Los otros dos ponys estaban sorprendidos y asustados, luego voltearon hacia Lord Death.

Bu. Dijo Lord Death y los ponys tomaron a su amigo y salieron corriendo.

La unicornio que era color blando con ojos amarillos, su melena y cola también eran amarillos, vio como Lord Death se saco la navaja de su pecho y luego de marcho.

Espera. Dijo la unicornio corriendo hacia el.

Lord Death volteo y dijo. Que quieres.

Quisiera darte las gracia por salvarme de esos ponys. Dijo la pony con una sonrisa.

Pues bueno. Dijo dispuesto a irse

Espera me gustaría saber tu nombre. Dijo la unicornio.

Lord Death pensó que si le decía su nombre ella preguntaría por que se llamaba asi y el si le explicaba todos sus planes se echarían a perder y dijo. Eso no importa.

Bueno. Dijo la unicornio. Mi nombre es Flower love.

Flower love mucho gusto en conocerte. Dijo volteando hacia atrás.

Espera. Dijo por tercera vez Flower love.

¿Qué? Pregunto Lord Death.

Quisiera ver su rostro. Dijo Flower love.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?. Pregunto Lord Death.

Acaso tiene un inconveniente. Dijo Flower love.

Bueno… no. Dijo Lord Death y se quitó la capucha dando a conocer su rostro.

Y ahora se le ofrece algo señorita. Dijo en tono de burla Lord Death.

Flower Love fue hacia el y le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonrojarse al igual que Lord Death.

Espero que nos volvamos a ver. Dijo Flower Love alejándose.

Todo lo que hiso Lord Death es usar su hechizo de tele transportación y irse se ahí.

Tres años despues.

Han pasado tres años desde la amenaza contra la princesa celestia, a habido mucha protección en canterlot desde que esto paso pero después de que pasaron los años solo pensaron que pudo haber sido una broma de algún pony y todo volvió a la normalidad. Fluttershy no pudo encontrar a discord así que ella está preocupada de que no podrá volver a ver a su amigo.

En el bosque en el que Lord Death dejo dormido a discord estaba el ya despertando de sueño.

¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?. Se preguntaba discord.

Intento recordar aunque su cabeza le dolía cuando hacia esto pero logro recordar todo.

O no cuanto tiempo a pasado. Se dijo y con un chasquido de sus garras hiso aparecer un calendario, y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado los tres años.

O no nononononono, tengo que ir a avisarles a las chicas. Cuando dijo esto desapareció.

CONTINUARA…


	5. LMEE cap 4

La Muerte En Equestria capitulo 4 El comienzo de una pesadilla

En un lugar desolado a las afueras de equestria se encontraba en una cueva Lord Death pensando en algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

¿Por qué no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a la yegua que salve hace tres años?. se preguntaba Lord Death dándose golpes en la cabeza.

Esta bien señor. Dice una sombra que aparece a su lado. La sombra era mucho mas grande que el y tenia una forma extraña no parecía ser de un pony.

Claro me siento muy bien. Dijo Lord Death. En especial cuando a llegado el día que e esperado por 1500 años.

Las tropas esperan sus ordenes señor. Dijo la sombra.

Muy bien. Dijo Lord Death emocionado. Que empiece la fiesta.

A sus ordenes señor. Dijo la sombra desapareciendo.

Ahora podre vengarme por lo que me hizo. Dijo Lord Death con una voz con mucha ira.

En ponyville

En la casa de fluttershy estaban ella sus cinco amigas y el pequeño bebe dragón. Fluttershy estaba muy triste por que han pasado tres años y no ha vuelto a ver a discord, ella suponía que se había ido y que no volvería.

Vamos fluttershy anímate es un hermoso día afuera. Dijo rainbow tratando de hacer que fluttershy deje de estar triste.

Si fluttershy, rainbow tiene razón además no es como si discord se haya ido para siempre y quizás nunca nunca lo volvamos a ver. Dijo pinkie pie alegremente.

Fluttershy solo hundió su cara en la almohada del sofá y se puso a llorar en silencio.

Todas las demás vieron a pinkie con una mirara de enojo en sus rostros.

¿Qué?. Pregunto pinkie

Rarity se acerco a fluttershy y dijo. No le agás caso fluttershy lo que dijo no es verdad. Luego volteo la mirada hacia pinkie. Verdad pinkie.

Pero que tal si es ver-. Fue interrumpida por applejack con un codazo.

Pero que tal si es verdad chicas. Dijo fluttershy tristemente. Que tal si se fue para siempre.

No te preocupes fluttershy el volverá muy pronto de lo que puedes imaginar. Dijo twilight.

Ustedes lo creen. Dijo fluttershy mas alegre.

Todos asintieron.

Twilight tiene razón fluttershy. Dijo spike. Vas a ver que un día discord aparece por sorpresa en esta casa.

Cuando spike termino de decir eso hubo un resplandor blanco por toda la casa y cuando este se desvaneció todos vieron sorprendidos a discord.

Chicas que bueno que están bien tengo al importante que-. Discord no termino por que fluttershy fue hacia el y lo abrazo.

D-Discord eres tu, en verdad eres tu. Dijo fluttershy con lagrimas en los ojos.

Nooo, soy el cartero y vengo a entregarle su correo. Dijo discord chasqueando los dedos y para tener un traje de cartero.

Fluttershy sonrío al ver que si era discord por que esto es típico de el.

Despues de que fluttershy dejo de abrasar a discord todos los demás fueron hacia el y rainbow dash fue la primera en hablar

y dinos discord ¿donde has estado? y ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?. Pregunto rainbow

Bueno estaba en un bosque y he estado discord. Bueno eso no fue por lo que vine.

¿Por qué viniste?. Pregunto twilight.

Tengo que hablar con las princesas de algo muy urgente. Dijo discord con algo de miedo en su rostro.

¿Qué?, ¿Qué cosa?. Preguntaron todos.

Se los explicare pronto solo vine por ustedes para irnos al castillo. Dijo discord.

¿Por qué no fuiste tu solo?. Pregunto rarity.

Por que ustedes son mis amigas y tienes que saber esto y por que si voy solo de seguro los guardia me ataquen cuando me vean. Dijo Discord.

Son buenos puntos. Dijo rainbow.

Bueno no queda mucho tiempo ya vámonos. Dicho esto discord chasque los dedos y tonos desaparecieron en un destello de luz.

En el castillo de canterlot

En la sala del trono estaban las princesas celestia y luna haciendo completamente nada cuando de repente aparecen las mane 6 junto con discord y spike.

Chicas, Discord. Dicen la princesas sorprendidas.

De repente los guardia al escuchar el nombre de discord van hacia el y lo rodean junto con las mane 6 y spike.

Se los dije. Les dijo discord a las chicas y al dragon.

Celestia les dice a los guardia que vuelvan a su lugares y estos obedecen.

Luegos luna habla. Chicas que hacen aquí y discord que no te habías ido. Les pregunto luna.

Luego les explico eso. Dijo discord. Ahora solo tengo que decirle algo a ustedes.

¿Y eso es?. Pregunto celestia.

Cuando discord estaba a punto de hablar entra un guardia corriendo.

Sus altezas. Dijo el guardia.

¿Qué pasa?. Preguntaron las princesas.

Hemos capturado algo que al parecer estaba espiando y eso no es todo, es una criatura que nunca hemos visto. Dijo el guardia.

Tráiganlo. Dijo celestia.

Luego las puertas se abrieron y de esta salieron dos guardias junto con otra criatura distinta. Todos de sorprendieron a ver a esta criatura, tenia brazos y piernas y su cuerpo era diferente era como un triangulo al revés, era del mismo tamaño de los ponys normales pero este tenia una armadura en todo su cuerpo al parecer su piel era de un color negro puro sus ojos eran rojos y tenia todos los dientes afilados y estaba encadenado para que no escapara.

¿Dónde lo encontraron?. Pregunto luna.

Muy cerca de la entrada del castillo princesa. Respondió el guardia

¿Qué eres?, ¿Quién eres? y ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?. Pregunto celestia.

La criatura no dijo nada, solo se quedo viendo el suelo.

Contesta. Grito luna.

Princesa también le quitamos el guardia mostrando el objeto. Todos vieron el objeto que era una espada que al parecer estaba muy afilada pero el mango en lugar de ser de madera era un gueso.

¿Qué?, ¿Por qué traes eso?. Pregunto celestia.

La criatura miro hacia celestia con una sonrisa y dijo. Pronto lo sabrás.

De repente entra un guardia y dice. Princesas tengo noticias urgentes.

¿Qué pasa?. Preguntaron las princesas.

Están atacando el guardia.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
